An Unforgettable Gift!
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Sasuke wants to give Naruto something special for his birthday. The problem is that he’s two weeks late and he doesn’t even know what to give his blonde lover. What is the Uchiha to do?


Summary: Sasuke wants to give Naruto something special for his birthday

**Summary:** Sasuke wants to give Naruto something special for his birthday. The problem is that he's two weeks late and he doesn't even know what to give his blonde lover. What is the Uchiha to do?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and company nor do I make a profit. _-broke-_

**Warning:** Bondage, PWP, Does blind folding a person count as bondage? Yaoi…meaning hot and smexy men going at it like rabbits! You no like you no read!

**A/N:** Because of a certain someone, who shall remain anonymous, _*coughremembrancecoughcough* _I have crossed over to the dark side! This is my first NaruSasu ever!! And now it probably won't be the last. Onward with the show!

For the first scene picture: two, hot men, with sweat beading on their six packs. Oh and shirtless…definitely can't forget that.

--

"Sasuke, you do remember that Naruto's birthday was the tenth right?" Neji asked his long time friend while picking up the speed on the treadmill.

"Of course. I haven't gotten him a present yet and I still have no clue as what to get him." The Uchiha answered in a breathless huff. The Hyuuga hummed for a second.

"Well it should be special. He just turned twenty one; he is the baby of our group. Give him something he wouldn't expect. Something the almighty Uchiha is willing to give up and go all out for the one he loves." The long-haired brunette smirked. Right then Sasuke knew what Neji was implying. But was the youngest Uchiha ready to do that yet? The treadmill picked up while Sasuke was deep in his thoughts. He nearly fell off when the gym manager called out his name.

"Sasuke, my youthful friend!" The green spandex clad idiot bounded over to the two men on the treadmill. Neji rolled his pale eyes slightly.

"Good morning Gai-sensei." The Hyuuga said briskly then went back to running, staring blankly at nothing and definitely trying not to pay attention to the girls glued to the glass. His and Sasuke's usual mob of fan girls were glued to the glass windows in front of the two extremely sexy young heirs (if you remind me that I called Sasuke sexy I will deny it). Neji figured they were just ogling their bare chests. This was the last time they ever worked out shirtless even if it was 100 degrees outside.

"Yes…Gai-sensei." Sasuke asked turning off the black contraption before he killed himself.

"Ah the springtime of youth is the season of love. For alas your youthful blonde boyfriend has called for you." Gai said in a sing-song tone. Onyx eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Neji translation please." Since the Hyuuga heir was the only one who could speak Gai and/or Lee.

"Naruto is on the phone." Neji said blankly, glaring holes at the doe-eyed, heavily breathing buffoons at the glass. Nope didn't affect them at all.

"Exactly Neji-kun! Come Sasuke-kun…make your youthful way to my office." The spandex wearing moron had a spring to his step as he practically bounced back over to his office. Sasuke followed the youth happy athletic director into a cubical with larger wall. The raven almost wanted to run back out of the room and never go back in. It was mostly green covered in large says mostly consisting of the word youth. Or teeth with a shiny little star to the left. It was creepy and an eye sore.

"Here you go my youthful companion!" Gai stated rambunctiously handing the cordless phone to the Uchiha. Sasuke took the green phone from Gai and stared at him silently. Gai only smiled back brightly waiting for him to start talking.

"A little privacy please!" Sasuke bit out. The green monster skipped out humming what sounded like 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts'. A puzzled look crossed the Uchiha's face for a moment. Then a small voice broke through the confused stated.

"_Sasuke are you there? Answer me, teme." _Naruto's voice filter through Sasuke's entire being and shook him to the core.

"Yea, what is it dobe?" The raven replied.

"_Well hello to you too bastard." _The blonde mock pouted. Sasuke only snorted. _"Sorry to bother you at the gym but your stupid ass forgot to turn your cell phone back on."_

"What's your point moron?"

"_My point, duck butt, is that I'll be home late. Tsunade-baa-chan wants me to help out in the hospital for a bit longer. I should be home around midnight or one."_ Sasuke was quiet for a long while. Naruto began to get nervous over the sudden silence on the other end. _"Teme?"_ Still no answer. _"Sasuke Uchiha what the hell…?" _

"Alright I'll see you then idiot. Don't kill yourself at the hospital. Scratch that don't kill the patients."

"_Very funny asshole. I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Is the world coming to an end or is your car on fire?"_

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"_Yea, yea. Love you bastard." _

"Same here, dobe." Then there was the dial tone. Sasuke put the handset back on the receiver and walked over to the door of the office. When he opened the door Gai and the mysteriously shown up Lee came tumbling into the room. An elegant black eyebrow twitched in agitation. Before the two could compose themselves Sasuke stepped over the heap of the two bodies and called to Neji. The Hyuuga heir was all too happy to get away from the mob. The brunette grabbed his and Sasuke's bag and quickly made his way over to the Uchiha. They hurriedly went into the locker room, showered, changed, and left with a bunch of sniffling girls behind them

Sasuke actually getting tired of their presence turned around and literally roared at them. That sent them scampering away in no time. Neji actually moved ten feet away from the deranged Uchiha next to him. His lavender eyes scanned the supposed sociopath up and down.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Neji asked inching closer back to Sasuke's side. It seemed when the raven turned back to look at him all he saw was red. But then the raven blinked and it was gone.

"I'm fine Neji."

"Just to let you know, you should do that more often."

"Not happening, then they'd become immune and find it oddly attracting." Sasuke shuddered. That'd be another reason for him to lock Naruto and himself in a house and never come out. Endless days of fucking and more fucking. That sounded like a plan. Speaking of plans.

"Sadly you're right." Neji sighed. He stopped at his car and popped the trunk. He threw his gym bag in and closed the hood. Sasuke continued on to the car in front of the white BMW and stopped at the blood red Ferrari.

"As always it was fun Neji. I have to go do a few things before tonight. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Sasuke called out throwing his bag into the passengers' seat. A dark brown eyebrow rose and a smirk played on the Hyuuga's lips.

"Sure thing Sasu. I'll catch up with you later." The Hyuuga responded knowingly as he got into the white car. Sasuke shook his head of course Neji would know. He probably knew even before Sasuke had planned everything.

The raven got into his car and drove off. For the rest of the day he had gone to various stores for certain things he would need. He often had to growl at the stalkers and receive weird, uncanny looks from the other shoppers. For them all he had to was glare. Then they'd either 'eep' and turn back to the shelf or run in the opposite direction. By the time he got home it was around ten pm. He had at least two hours to set something's up before Naruto got home.

Around twelve thirty Naruto dragged himself into the apartment he shared with Sasuke. The hospital had been in complete chaos before he left, but they got everything under control in the nick of time. All the blonde wanted to do was go upstairs, take a nice hot bath and cuddle up with his teme. But Naruto notice the house was littered with candles and strawberry incense. A look of pure confusion filled the blonde's expression. What had gotten his teme in the mood to do all this?

Just then someone came up behind him and blindfolded him. Naruto nearly panicked but stopped all movement when something hard pressed into his rear and a slick wet tongue swiped at his earlobe.

"Welcome home Dr. Uzumaki." Sasuke whispered into the tanned ear, whilst tying the blindfold tightly.

"It's good to be home, Uchiha-sama." Naruto panted, moving his hips along the wet organ. Sasuke stepped away from the blonde. The fox whimpered at the loss, feeling his own pants becoming painfully tight.

"Come now doctor, I'm sure you're very sore and wish to take a nice hot bath to relax your muscles." Sasuke purred grabbing Naruto's hands and leading him into the bathroom. He made it a point to keep Naruto's grabbing hands away from his body. Sasuke heard a small growl of disapproval escape from the blonde moron. Lust was driving him insane as well but he was doing a better job at keeping it in check. They made it down the hall and to the bathroom, where there was a hot bath already drawn. Naruto could smell the faintness of roses coming from the room. Before the blinded blonde could go any further he was smashed up against the wall with a pair of hungry lips on his. Naruto gasped at the feeling.

Sasuke took the chance of the surprised gasp to slither his tongue into the warm cavern of the smaller male. Naruto moaned, fisting a handful of midnight locks pulling the aggressive man closer. The raven removed Naruto's hands from his hair and led him down his naked body. The blonde groaned, just now realizing that Sasuke was completely nude. He ran the pads of his fingertips over every ripple and muscle the raven allowed him to. Sasuke brought Naruto's hands down to cup his ass. Both yelping in surprise. The need for air broke the two apart with a string of saliva connecting them still.

"Let's get you out of your clothes first." The Uchiha whispered. He pulled Naruto's dark tee over his head, kissing the exposed chest gingerly. Said dobe couldn't keep his hands off of the raven. He ran them down his teme's back when Sasuke lowered to get his pants undone. Naruto nearly growled when Sasuke bypassed his straining erection completely. The raven smirked up at his lover and pulled off the blonde's pants along with his boxers and socks.

Naruto stepped out of his clothes, leaving him in his birthday suit. Sasuke couldn't help but lick the tip of the weeping cock in front of him. The pearly white beads beckoned him to taste the addicting pre-cum of his lover. The smaller male moaned sliding long fingers into silky hair, pushing Sasuke forward. The raven opened his mouth slightly to suck on the blunt head of the throbbing organ. Shallow puffs of air left Naruto's mouth. Sasuke looked up at the panting blonde through black bangs. He could tell he was already close. But he couldn't have Naruto cumming. Not just yet. The raven pulled away, lapping one last time at the slit, before standing up. Somehow Sasuke could tell Naruto was glaring at him through the blind fold.

"Not yet, love. I've got something special planned for tonight." The blonde crossed his hands over his chest in a pout.

"I don't like it already." The fox snorted.

"It hasn't even started yet. We can always save the bath for later and skip right to the best part." The Uchiha heir whispered seductively. This bought a perverted smirk to Naruto's tanned face.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, brining him closer. "By the way you're sounding we're going to need one later, teme."

"Mmm, you're right about that dobe." Pale pink lips leaned down so that they were barely brushing against healthy rose pink ones.

"So let's get started, shall we. I'm dying to see what you have in store." There was amusement in the dobe's tone.

"Well, Naru I doubt you'll be seeing anything for a while." Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips. With the leverage from the wall, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, grinding down on the raging hard-on he wanted so badly. The raven threw his head back and groaned loudly. His hips moving unconsciously with Naruto's.

"Bedroom…now…teme." Said blonde bit his lip, trying to stave off his orgasm that seemed to be building quickly at the base of his spine. Before he knew it Sasuke had taken them to the bedroom and laid him out on the king sized mattress. Naruto had his arms above his head with his raven haired bastard in between his legs. He failed to notice that his hands were tied at the wrist to the bedpost.

"Ugh…Sasu…fuck the…mmm…forepl…ahhhh!" Naruto arched off the bed completely when two slick fingers were brutally shoved inside him. A growl of possession escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Already stretched, I see." The raven growled adding another finger. The blonde twisted and moaned. A thin sheen of sweat formed on his brow and melted away into the blindfold.

"Ahhh! Ye-yes!" Was all Naruto could get out.

"Why is that?" There was deadliness to Sasuke's voice, Naruto only heard when he thinks someone touch something that's his. The Uchiha stabbed at Naruto's prostate making him see little white stars dancing around his head.

"Be…cause…I was…bored…during break…mmm…unh…and couldn't stop thinking about you. Doing this…being inside me. So…you know what haAAapened." The long pale fingers pistoned in and out of the tight little hole.

"Say it."

"Sasuke…please!"

"Naru say it out loud or else I'll leave you here tied to the bed." The blue-eyed fox whimpered pitifully. He should've known Sasuke would act this way. Wait…his eyes went wide, under the blindfold and tugged his hands. The bastard had actually tied him to the bed. So now he was at the sadistic raven's complete mercy.

"Agh! While I was masturbating I was fingering myself fantasizing about you doing it to me. Teme, while away from you, you're all I can think, fantasize, hell almost fucking cum while in the middle of a lesson just thinking about your touch. All I can feel are your lips on mine or that beautiful, thick, cock of yours moving inside of me." Sasuke had half the mind to fuck Naruto right there. The raven shook his head that would ruin what he had in store for the unsuspecting blonde. That still didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" The older hummed.

"Well it didn't help that your fingers were in my ass! AHHHH!" Naruto mewled arching off the bed when those wicked digits twisted and curled hitting his already abused prostate.

"Just like you like it dobe." Sasuke withdrew his fingers from the tight ass of his lover and reached over for something.

A low threatening growl passed from Naruto's lips. Sasuke kissed Naruto's inner thigh, distracting the smaller male from his actions. Naruto shivered in response. He felt the bed shift slightly, wondering what Sasuke was up to.

The next thing he knew his length was engulfed in a hot, wet heat. A high-pitch wail tore from Naruto's throat. His back arched off the bed in a perfect crescent moon shape. The raven pushed the tanned hips down with his right hand. He loved Naruto to death but if he kept bucking like that, he would die from suffocation. Sasuke sucked on the blunt head of the dark red dick.

The young Uchiha stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit, lapping at the pearly sweet substance. Naruto writhed in pleasure. Sasuke released the head with a wet pop, and went to nip down the side, soothing over the bites with long strokes of his tongue. Naruto's chest heaved. He was so freaking close, but Sasuke was hell-bent on toying with him.

"Sasu…so close…please!" The raven ignored the plea and licked the base of the thick organ, before slipping something small and circular over the head and securing tightly at the bottom. Naruto growled much louder this time.

"A mother fucking cock ring! You have got to be shitting me! Sasuke Uchiha you had better take this damn thing off right the fuck now!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke said nothing as he deep throated Naruto again, sucking harshly. Naruto moaned, growled, and whined all at the same time. Little to the blonde's lust filled haze something else slick with lube circled his entrance.

Naruto's head shot up and went to look down at the fucking Uchiha in between his legs but remembered he was stinking blind. He felt the cold tip of what felt like a dildo gently split his cheeks apart. Sasuke's head bobbed up and down the shaft, pushing the vibrator the rest of the way in.

Sweat covered Naruto's neck, chest and forehead. He wanted to cum so badly, but the fucking cock ring prevented that. Sasuke flipped on the switch at the bottom of the toy. The fox twitched and thrashed on the bed as the head of the thing vibrated right against that special bump inside of him. The Uchiha let the weeping length drop from his lips. Sasuke moved back to look at his handiwork.

Naruto's chest heaved from pleasure overload. His dick twitched and dribbled pre-cum out like a waterfall. Those beautiful tanned legs were spread wide waiting. Sasuke smirked deviously and climbed back up Naruto's body, purposely rubbing his cock with his lovers. The body underneath him arched, rubbing there erections together. They both wanted…no needed the friction.

"So beautiful Naru." Sasuke whispered huskily. He nipped at the saliva covered bottom lip. Naruto groaned leaning into the raven for a kiss. Sasuke happily obliged taking the needy pink lips into a passionate kiss. Their tongues glided and danced over one another's in perfect sync. There was no fight for dominance just love and lust that needed to be cooled down. Naruto ground up into Sasuke looking for release.

In response Sasuke broke away from the kiss and untied one of Naruto's hands. Naruto tried to shoot his hand down to the cock ring but Sasuke stopped him. He bought the freed hand up to his mouth and pulled three fingers into the hot cavern. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's skilled tongue swept over the three digits heavily coating them with saliva.

"Sasu…?" Naruto questioned once his fingers were removed from the heat. Sasuke scooted his body up a bit further so that Naruto's fingers could reach.

The elder male gritted his teeth as the first finger entered him. Naruto gasped at the tight sensation gripping around his appendage. Sasuke's hand guided Naruto's in finger fucking him. The feeling was new to the Uchiha and he vaguely wondered how Naruto did it. Done with the slow crap, the said dobe added another finger, hearing Sasuke take in a sharp breath. The hand that was around his wrist left and opted to grip the bedspread instead.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sasuke moaned in pain. Hot white pain shot up from his ass all the way up his spine and back down to his toes.

"Relax Sasu. It'll get better and you know it." Naruto whispered, rubbing his groin against the panting raven's. The fox curled and twisted his fingers looking for that one spot in Sasuke that would make him forget the pain.

When he heard another sharp intake of air followed by a throaty moan, Naru knew he found it. He cupped his hand as best he could and aimed for that one spot. In the new position Naruto's palm ran against Sasuke's balls making the Uchiha forget about the pain even more.

All Sasuke felt was pleasure, under Naruto's administrations. The constant kneading from the wide palm to the fingers that expertly hit his prostate. He winced again when Naruto added the third finger. He forced himself to calm down and relax his muscles. The blonde stretched the virgin hole, preparing it for something much thicker.

"Ugh…faster." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was saying. Naruto smirked and picked up the pace. Sasuke's hips met the tanned digits thrust for thrust. He soon found completion. Thick ribbons of cum splashed onto Naruto's stomach and chest. The fingers didn't stop pistoning inside the tight hole, making Sasuke stand at full mast once again.

"Sasu…take off the blindfold please. I want to see your face when I put my cock in you." Sasuke took off the piece of cloth without hesitation. They both stared at each other for a long while. Naruto brutally thrusted his fingers in and out of Sasuke's entrance.

"Fuck…teme! Are you ready?" Naruto moaned, when Sasuke's ass muscle clenched around his fingers.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Sasuke moaned, never once stopping his hips. The blonde pulled his fingers out slowly. He bought the hand up and licked away Sasuke's essence. The raven growled at the sight. That was fucking sexy as hell. The wide hand gripped his almost purple cock lining it up with Sasuke's fuck hole.

"Come on babe, lower yourself on my cock." Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke did as told and slowly impaled himself on the thick shaft.

Onyx eyes narrowed in pain but it soon lessened when Naruto rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. The blonde moaned Sasuke's name, with every vice grip suctioning him in.

"Fuck…S'uke…you're so tight!" Naruto's hips thrusted up involuntarily, making Sasuke cry out. But at least now the raven was fully sheathed.

"Naru…please…" Sasuke pleaded. A small tear left the corner of his eye. Naruto cupped his cheek lovingly.

"Gomen S'uke." Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto while he ground hard on the erection in him. Both males moaned into the kiss. Naruto's hips gyrated the opposite direction causing even more delicious friction.

"Sasuke…can you move?" In one long fluid thrust Sasuke pulled up until on the tip of Naruto's length was left in and slammed back down. The pace was fast and erratic both looking for release quickly. When Sasuke thrusted down, Naruto went up, drilling into his prostate.

"Oh god Naruto fuck me harder please!" Naruto slammed into Sasuke's passage at unrelenting speed. Loving the feeling of his lover around him.

Naruto felt Sasuke tighten around him. He felt the same way. The feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach waiting to be let loose. One of Sasuke's hands traveled down to the light blue vibrator in Naruto's ass and began thrusting that in and out of the blonde's ass.

"My, my we turned the great and powerful Sasuke Uchiha into a cock slut." The blonde taunted. Sasuke jammed the toy into the smug blonde.

Naruto moaned and sharply thrusted upward directly into Sasuke's prostate. The raven cried out loudly throwing his head back. Sasuke played with the toy a bit more, before turning it on high. This time Naruto cried out in complete ecstasy.

"Sasu, the ring!" Sasuke lifted himself far enough off Naruto to take off the cock ring. As soon as he sat back down, loads of thick creamy sperm hit Sasuke's sweet spot sending him over the edge as well. Sasuke spurted more cum on to Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto's cock thrummed endless amounts of cum into Sasuke's ass until most of it was running down pale thighs.

The young Uchiha collapsed on top of Naruto's body. Sweat covered them from head to toe. They both panted from the extremity of their orgasms. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, while coming down from his orgasm high. Naruto ran his free hand up and down Sasuke's back.

"I hope you enjoyed your gift, dobe." Sasuke murmured.

"Hell yea, teme. Thank you. It was an unforgettable gift." Naruto replied drifting in and out of consciousness.

"You're welcome." Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and fell asleep. They would clean off later.

--

Yay it's done! _-Jumps up and down-_ Holy shit…first NaruSasu ever! How was it? Good? Bad? Needs fucking help? I kinda think the lemon was a bit rushed…maybe I'll back and change it. Tell me whatcha think. I think I have a fetish with a tied up Naruto. . Hope you like it Remembrance. It's still your fault!


End file.
